Ya viene
by Banghg
Summary: Algo hambriento acecha por las noches, y Lincoln tendrá que darlo todo para proteger lo que más ama.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **El amanecer de un nuevo día**

 **…**

Lincoln continuó acariciando la espalda de su hermana mientras lloraba en su pecho. Había tenido que repetir esto durante muchas noches con todas sus hermanas, incluyendo a las mayores. Realmente estaba agotado de ésta rutina, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte por todas sus hermanas, las que aún le quedaban al menos.

Lucy respiró con dificultad mientras se sorbía los mocos. Lincoln pasó su mano por su flequillo y dejó al descubierto sus profundos ojos azules por un momento mientras la contemplaba. Su hermana amante de lo oculto siempre se mantenía seria y ocultaba sus emociones, pero en el fondo estaba tan afectada con todo esto como todos. Y Lincoln sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que aquellas emociones la rompieran, había estado pendiente de ella para cuando ese momento ocurriera. Sabía que no podía forzar a Lucy a dejar salir lo que guardaba en su corazón, por lo que tenía que estar ahí cuando ocurriera.

Esa noche ocurrió.

Lincoln había notado como Lucy parecía quebrarse en la cena, y supo que había llegado el momento cuando se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y se dirigió a su habitación. Cruzó los ojos con Lori y esa simple señal bastó para que ella entendiera. Ella también había visto las señales, y sabía que esto era algo de lo que él tenía que hacerse cargo. Lori asintió con la cabeza y Lincoln siguió a Lucy hacia arriba.

La encontró llorando sobre la cama de Lynn mientras abrazaba su pelota de futball. Lincoln se acercó a ella en silencio y la abrazó con cariño. Lucy tardó unos minutos en devolverle el abrazo, pero finalmente se rompió y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas sobre su pecho.

-La extraño. –La voz de Lucy no era la misma voz profunda de siempre, era la voz de una niña de doce años que extrañaba a su hermana mayor. –La extraño mucho, Lincoln. Quiero que regrese… Siempre me molestó escuchar sus ronquidos, pero ahora sólo sueño con el día en que vuelvan a despertarme.

-Yo también. –Le respondió. Lynn fue su hermana más cercana, y con quien mantenía una conexión que no podía explicar. Aquella chica marimacho siempre había sido una abusiva con él, pero también lo había protegido, cuidado y asegurado de hacerlo fuerte para el mundo que había afuera. –Realmente la extraño. –Aun podía recordar el aroma de su cabello y el tacto de sus manos mientras se abrazaban frente al autobús que la enviaría al campamento deportivo femenino.

Todavía podía sentir los dos últimos golpes que le dio antes de continuar con su despedida. Se suponía que sólo serían tres semanas…

De haber sabido que sería la última vez que la vería… Entonces no la hubiera dejado ir. La hubiera mantenido en sus brazos y jamás la hubiera dejado escapar, no importa cuánto lo golpeara o gritara, no la hubiera soltado hasta que el autobús se marchara.

En lugar de eso, vio como los saludaba tras el vidrio de la ventana y se alejaba.

-Anoche soñé con ella… –Lucy murmuró. –Fue horrible, Lincoln. Ella… ella extendía su mano hacia mí, y no tenía dedos. Lynn necesita sus dedos para jugar, pero ya no los tenía. –El pequeño cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a temblar. –Su estómago estaba abierto y… y parecía que algo había estado masticando sus órganos. Donde debería estar su ojo derecho había un hueco sangrante. –Se sujetó ambos lados de la cabeza. –Y me pedía ayuda… No tenía lengua, pero me pedía ayuda. Estaba sufriendo Lincoln. Lynn estaba sufriendo. Algo… algo se la estaba comiendo.

-Shh. –Lincoln la abrazó más fuerte mientras colocaba su cara cuidadosamente contra su pecho. –Está bien, Lucy. Sólo fue un mal sueño. Yo también tuve pesadillas todo el primer mes… y se pusieron peor cuando… ya lo sabes.

Lucy asintió. Lo que había sucedido los meses siguientes había sido trágico para toda la familia. Todos ellos tuvieron que estar más unidos que nunca, pero con el paso del tiempo su número comenzó a disminuir sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Estás con nosotros, Lucy. –Lincoln tomó su mejilla y la hizo observarlo. Le sonrió con amabilidad y amor. –Estamos aquí para ti, Lucy. No hace falta que te contengas con nosotros. Puedes llorar en mi hombro cuando quieras y todo lo que quieras. Te amamos, Lucy. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

-…Lo sé. –Lucy se acurrucó en su pecho. –Gracias Lincoln. –Sollozó un poco. –Eres un buen hermano mayor.

La miró tristemente mientras se mantenía abrazándola.

¿Lo era?

* * *

Se veía tan indefensa.

Acaricio unos cuantos mechones de cabello negro. Esa nueva marca de tinte parecía durar más, pero Lincoln podía sentir su cabello más áspero de lo que debería ser. Le gustaba más la otra marca. Sí, tenía que teñírselo cada semana, pero al menos podía sentirse como cabello real. Soltó sus mechones y levanto su flequillo.

Sonrió ante el rostro dormido de Lucy. Con el paso de los años, sin lugar a dudas se convertiría en una mujer hermosa. Pero por ahora no era más que una niña que echaba de menos a sus hermanas. Ésta noche por fin pudo sacar toda la tristeza acumulada después de tantos meses. Ya no más lágrimas derramadas por accidente, o cortes en los brazos para poder sacar algo del dolor de su cuerpo. Lucy por fin había sacado todo lo que tenía en su pecho, y mañana quizás lo repitiera. Y él estaría junto a ella.

Bajó lentamente su cabeza y besó su frente con delicadeza. Mantuvo sus labios unidos a su pálida piel por un minuto, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de cuando eran jóvenes y todo era alegría. Siempre creyó que esos momentos durarían para siempre. Eran una familia grande y unida, ¿Por qué no mantenerse así? Porque no. Era una respuesta de mierda, pero era la verdad.

Aquel olor de tinte comenzaba a marearlo, ¿Cómo podía soportarlo Lucy? Mañana tendría que encontrar una forma de convencerla de cambiar de marca. Se separó con cuidado y volvió a ocultar sus ojos con su cabello. No quería despertarla ahora, por lo que sólo acomodó su cuerpo sobre la cama con el máximo cuidado de no despertarla y le quitó lentamente sus zapatos.

La vestimenta de Lucy no había cambiado mucho en todos esos años. Su hermanita aún disfrutaba de usar vestidos oscuros de manga corta y medias de rayas blancas y negras. Lincoln le quitó las medias con delicadeza y la metió debajo de las cobijas. Aquellas cobijas subían y bajaban mientras el aire entraba y salía del cuerpo de su hermanita. Ella estaba viva, estaba ahí. La expresión de Lincoln se volvió agria al pensar que casi podría haberla perdido el último mes.

No lo hubiera tolerado.

-¿Las gemelas ya están durmiendo? –Susurró sin levantar la vista de Lucy.

-Lloraron un poco, pero ya están bien. –Lori habló desde la puerta. –Están durmiendo juntas, creo que tienen miedo de despertar y no encontrar a la otra. –Suspiró con cansancio. –Era más fácil cuando no dejaban de pelear por cualquier tontería, ahora están de acuerdo en llorar al mismo tiempo.

Lincoln cerró los ojos para despegarse de la imagen de Lucy, si seguía viéndola no podría separarse de ella. Tenía que dejar de lamentarse el error de hace un mes y usarlo como una lección para no repetirlo otra vez. Movió su cabeza y dirigió su atención a Lori, su hermana de veintiún años lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lincoln le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Aquella joven frente a él había renunciado a la universidad para poder mantenerse junto a su familia en estos tiempos de crisis. Lincoln supuso que creyó que serían unos cuantos meses, pero todo eso importó poco cuando la tragedia volvió a golpearlos una segunda vez… y luego otra… y otra… y…

No. Ya no quería pensar en eso.

-Has crecido mucho, Lincoln. –Pasó su mano por detrás de su espalda y lo acercó más hacia si misma. –¿Sabes? Tú también puedes llorar si quieres. No tienes que cargar con nuestras penas tú solo. Si quieres llorar… mi puerta está abierta. –Su sonrisa vaciló. –Ya lo hiciste por mí antes. –Volvió a sonreír. –A veces siento que me estas quitando el puesto como hermana alfa.

A veces él también se sentía mucho mayor.

Lincoln no le respondió, pero la abrazó fuertemente antes de llegar a su habitación. Desde hace unos meses parecía haberse vuelto más pegajoso con todas sus hermanas. Cualquiera diría que son las hormonas adolecentes que lo hacen perder el control y acercarse a toda figura femenina que lo deje restregar su cara contra su pecho o cualquier otra parte de su piel. Pero no con Lincoln. Aquel joven adolecente de quince años que siempre puso la felicidad de sus hermanos sobre la propia, jamás podría hacer algo que incomodara a sus hermanas.

Necesitaba de aquel contacto. Lincoln necesitaba saber que aún estaban ahí con él. No quería perder a ninguna de ellas, y no quería separarse de ellas sin que supieran lo importantes que eran todas en su vida. En cualquier momento podrían… o él podría… No, no podía pensar así otra vez. Fue por pensamientos como ese que casi pierde a Lucy el último mes.

Cada mes era más difícil, y tenía que mantenerse centrado si quería lograrlo.

-Te amo, Lori. –Susurró mientras mantenía su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana mayor. –Si quieres regresar a la universidad, estoy seguro de que mamá y papá entenderán. Ellos quieren lo mejor para ti, y puedo asegurarte de que las cuidaré a todas en tu ausencia.

Lori le devolvió el abrazo. –No los dejaré, Lincoln. No me alejaré de ustedes, mucho menos ahora. –Lincoln aguantó las ganas de suspirar en la derrota, sabía que diría eso. Lori siempre pondría a su familia sobre todo, incluso sobre su teléfono y su novio. Eso lo animaba, pero a la vez lo frustraba. Sería más seguro para Lori regresar a la universidad.

-Gracias. –Se separó con cuidado de su hermana mayor. –¿Lily puede dormir contigo esta noche? Me gustaría tener un tiempo a solas.

Lori suspiró. –Lincoln, ya hablamos de esto. No tienes que enfrentarlo todo tú solo. Cargar con tantas penas sólo te hará daño, hermanito.

Se rio un poco. –¿Y si quiero estar sólo para cierta actividad masculina que incluye servilletas de papel y revistas ocultas bajo la cama? –Levantó una ceja.

-Te diría que eres un idiota, te daría una bofetada y me alejaría de ti, pero sé que no eres de esa clase de chico, y si lo eres, nunca se lo dirías a tu hermana mayor, Lincoln. –Puso las manos sobre sus caderas mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces los dos se rieron. Era agradable reír un poco después de tanto drama.

-Sólo necesito un tiempo a solas, Lori. Gracias por quedarte con nosotros tanto tiempo. –Abrió la puerta de su habitación. –Te amo. –Le repitió con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su cuarto.

-También te amo, Lincoln.

* * *

Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación dejó que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. ¿Sería esa noche? Miró a Bun-Bun sentada cuidadosamente sobre la almohada de su cama. Su amiguita de felpa lo miraba fijamente en la puerta con sus grandes ojos blancos con puntos negros. Su pequeña camisa purpura tenía una rasgadura que dejaba al descubierto su pequeño pecho de tela. Leni lo hubiera reparado si se lo hubiera pedido, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza hacerlo… ahora era tarde.

-Hey, Bun-Bun. –Lincoln se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama y bajó la cabeza. Se mantuvo en esa posición durante un tiempo mientras mantenía su mente en blanco y esperaba. –¿Sera ésta noche, Bun-Bun? –Le preguntó suavemente mientras esperaba. No hubo ninguna respuesta de parte de su compañera.

Levantó la cabeza y miró el reloj de súper héroe sobre la mesa. Ese reloj ya le parecía demasiado infantil para él, pero era el único que tenía, y no quería molestar a sus padres con un nuevo reloj. Los gastos ya eran apretados antes, y aún siguen siéndolo… aunque ahora era por la terapia. No iba a exprimir más billeteras por un nuevo reloj. ¿Qué importaba como se viera? Lo importante es que diera la hora.

Las once en punto. Había estado consolando a Lucy por alrededor de dos horas y media. El tiempo parecía volar cuando consolaba a sus hermanas. Se mantenía con ellas hasta que liberaban todas sus frustraciones, su tristeza, e incluso su ira, finalmente tenía que soltarlas con un beso y por lo general tenía que arroparlas y quedarse con ellas hasta que estuvieran profundamente dormidas, o dormir junto a ellas hasta el día de mañana.

¿Eso era todo lo que podía hace? Quería regresarles la felicidad de antaño, pero le era imposible hacer nada más de lo que ya hacia.

-Realmente soy un inútil.

Se mantuvo sentado en su cama por lo que le parecieron segundos. ¿Debería ir a ver como están las gemelas? Ya podía ver a las pequeñas de diez años abrazadas juntas. Ahora que Lola había dejado de usar mascarillas, era difícil distinguir a ambas cuando se enterraban bajo las cobijas. ¿Podría darles un vistazo rápido? Podrían haber despertado y estar asustadas. Temerosas de ser las siguientes… Lana le había dicho eso hace una semana, de como Lola tenía miedo de perderla. Antes de que todo iniciara, Lola había dicho lo feliz que sería cuando ya no tuviera que compartir habitación, pero ahora estaba temerosa de separarse de Lana.

Debería revisarlas.

Miró su reloj: ya era media noche.

Hasta ahora no había nada fuera de lo común…

 **Ya viene Lincoln.**

Cerró sus ojos y bajó su cabeza hasta enterrarla entre sus piernas. Por supuesto que viene, cada mes es lo mismo, las fechas eran distintas pero la hora era la misma. Siempre puntual, listo para saltar sobre sus seres queridos mientras duermen y jamás dejarlos ir.

 **Lincoln, tienes que prepararte.**

Aquella voz diminuta se acercó a él. Lincoln levantó la cabeza y vio a su pequeña amiga de felpa arrastrarse sobre sus cobijas hacia él mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, orejas algo dobladas y camisa sucia. Tenía que lavarla por la mañana, pero tenía miedo de que el agua pudiera terminar de romper lo que quedaba de sus costuras.

La tomó del cuello y la sentó en sus piernas mientras enderezaba sus orejas; una cayó hacia adelante y la otra se inclinó hacia la izquierda cuando las soltó. Lincoln acarició su cabeza con suavidad mientras trataba de controlar todos sus miedos.

 **Ellas te necesitan, Lincoln.**

-Lo sé. –Asintió con la cabeza mientras la levantaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente. –Sé que tengo que hacer, Bun-Bun. No tengas miedo, no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

Esta vez no contesto y la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama. Caminó hacia su escritorio y abrió el segundo cajón de la derecha; estaba repleto de papeles con dibujos extraños y otros perturbadores de siluetas de niños y niñas que parecían estar bailando en un cementerio, o simplemente levantando cuchillos como si fueran espadas y haciendo un juramento como los caballeros de la época medieval. Lincoln pasó sobre todos ellos y sacó el pequeño frasco del fondo.

Pastillas de cafeína. A sus catorce años era todo lo que podía comprar, y aún así tenía que mentir cada vez que un tipo obeso o una señorita con modales exagerados le hacia preguntas sobre las pastillas. Sería más seguro comenzar a alternar farmacias cada mes, de esa forma podían pasar tres meses antes de tener que regresar a la primera y así sucesivamente.

Sacó dos pastillas de un color barroso y dejó que se disolvieran debajo de la lengua mientras aguantaba aquel sabor repugnante al que ya se había acostumbrado. ¿Cuántas veces seria este mes? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Siente? ¿Veinte? Hace tres meses no lo consiguió, y las consecuencias fueron…

 **Está cerca, Lincoln. Muy cerca.**

Lincoln tragó las píldoras sin terminar de disolverse bajo su lengua y sacó el portafolios de debajo de su cama. Se había asegurado de que Lola lo viera meter una revista porno hace unos meses para que creyera que no eran más que esas cosas que los adolecente quieren mantener en secreto, hasta ahora no lo había usado para chantajearlo, pero estaba seguro de que cuando su ánimo mejorara lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Giró el candado hasta dar con la contraseña adecuada y abrió el portafolios sin dificultad alguna. Lo saludó la imagen de una chica vestida de conejita que lamía una paleta de fresa mientras otra abrazaba sus nalgas y parecía estar a punto de lamerla. Lincoln no la había abierto desde que la compró, y dudó que alguna vez lo hiciera, esas cosas dejaron de importarle hace tiempo. Su mente adolecente había encontrado algo más importante que masturbarse con mujeres desnudas o usando trajes exóticos.

Hizo la revista aún lado y sacó una linterna de mano; comprobó las baterías en un pequeño medidor que tenía en la parte trasera, todavía estaban a la mitad, serían suficientes para toda la noche, pero se llevó un par de baterías de emergencia, nunca estaba de más tener una o dos baterías de reserva. Lo siguiente que sacó fue una pequeña pistola de aspecto extraño, parecía ser uno de los artículos de Lisa: estaba hecha con un material ligero y tenía algo ovalado y repleto de cables como culata. El cañón era un pedazo de titanio aplanado y tenía un medidor en la empuñadura totalmente lleno. Se aseguraba de cargarla cada mañana cuando salía el sol.

El último artículo que sacó de esa valija fue la pistola de su padre. Aquella pequeña arma 9mm. la había robado de la pequeña caja oculta en lo profundo del armario, sus padres nunca se habían dado cuenta, y si lo hacían pensarían que la vendieron hace tiempo. Su padre ya había mencionado que la vendería de todas formas, era cuestión de sacar el tema de la venta cuando preguntara por ella y era todo, no tenían razones para pensar que mentía.

Miró a su amiga de felpa y la abrazó con cuidado contra su pecho. Tomó la silla de madera sintética fuertemente con su mano y la arrastró fuera de la habitación junto con él.

Sería una larga noche.

* * *

El pasillo estaba sumamente oscuro y silencioso. Desde la primera tragedia, toda la casa estaba en un mortal silencio y mientras las tragedias sucedían toda la casa se había convertido en un cementerio. Era como si todos sus integrantes estuvieran permanentemente de luto.

Lincoln colocó la silla contra la puerta y se sentó en silencio. Colocó a Bun-Bun sobre sus piernas y sacó su pequeño celular negro. Aquel celular fue un regalo de su padre hace unos años, cuando lo cambió por uno mejor. Su padre le ofreció cambiarlo más de una vez, y Lori incluso le ofreció su antiguo celular cuando lo cambió por uno mejor, aún así, Lincoln prefería el anticuado. No le interesaban mucho los teléfonos modernos.

Aun eran las doce. La noche acababa de iniciar.

 **Está aquí.**

Bun-Bun se arrastró más cerca de su vientre con pequeños temblores. Lincoln acarició su cabeza con ternura mientras le daba fuerzas; a ambos. De no ser por Bun-Bun, seguramente hubiera perdido a toda su familia hace tiempo. Era su mejor amiga y la única que lo mantenía cuerdo en aquellas noches de pesadilla que no parecían tener un final.

¿Con quien más podría contar? Aunque dijera la verdad, terminarían enviándolo nuevamente con esos doctores, entonces le darían pastillas que le darían mucho sueño y lo seguirían mandando con más doctores que harían exactamente lo mismo. Finalmente lo dictaminarían como un demente sin remedio y lo encerrarían en una habitación acolchada donde sólo podría recibir visitas mensuales de sus padres… Y todo lo que escucharía es como sus hermanas desaparecen una a una.

Pero claro, ellas no son las únicas. Los niños y niñas desaparecen todos los días sin dejar rastro. Algunos niños aparecen enterrados en parques, bosques o montañas, a otros los encuentran en las esquinas de calles oscuras sin dientes y ofreciendo mamadas a cambio de unas monedas, otros simplemente se escapan de casa por cualquier razón estúpida y aparecen al siguiente día llorando y pidiendo perdón.

Otros jamás regresaban.

 **Está en el baño.**

Bun-Bun señaló la puerta del fondo con su pequeña patita.

Lincoln no perdió tiempo en correr tan rápido y silenciosamente como sus piernas le permitían. Abrió la puerta del baño y encendió la linterna. Aquella bombilla ultravioleta tenía tanta intensidad como los rayos del sol, si tan sólo hubiera podido convencer a sus padres para intercambiar todas las bombillas de la casa por aquellas bombillas seguramente lo tendría más fácil.

Algo gruñó de dolor y se escuchó el chapoteó de algo corriendo sobre el agua. Lincoln pasó la linterna por cada parte del baño y al no ver nada cerró la puerta y regresó a la silla frente a su puerta. Se mantuvo atento en caso de que alguna de sus hermanas se levantara. No tenían que levantarse porque lo escucharan, también podrían levantarse para ir al baño o tomar un poco de agua. Esos momentos eran críticos, ya que Lincoln no podía dejarlas sola mientras bajan a la cocina ni podía separase de la puerta del baño mientras atendían sus necesidades.

 **Está en el cuarto de Lisa.**

Lincoln desvió sus pasos y corrió hacia el cuarto de Lisa. Nuevamente abrió la puerta con velocidad y alumbró cada rincón de la habitación vacía. Pasó su linterna por la pizarra, los juegos de química, los planos y maquinas que parecían llenar la habitación, hasta que la luz terminó sobre la cama vacía de su hermana genio. Nuevamente escuchó un gruñido de dolor y algo pareció hundirse en aguas estancadas mientras un olor repugnante comenzaba a inundar el cuarto. Lincoln cerró la puerta con velocidad y la mantuvo sujeta.

Cerró los ojos mientras colocaba la luz de la linterna contra la cerradura y escuchaba pequeñas garras rasgar la madera desde el interior. No había sido lo suficientemente rápido, y ahora estaba enfadado. La puerta tembló un poco mientras los rasguños aumentaban y algo trataba de girar el pomo de la puerta desde dentro. Lincoln la sujetó con toda sus fuerzas hasta que los temblores comenzaron a disminuir y la puerta dejó de temblar.

 **Está muy molesto, Lincoln. Ten cuidado.**

Lincoln giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con un empujón mientras presionaba un botón sobre la linterna y la luz comenzaba a salir con más intensidad. Sacó la pistola de aspecto extraño y la equilibró sobre su otra muñeca mientras retrocedía un paso.

 **Se fue.**

Bajó el arma con un suspiro y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación vacía. Antes de cerrarla contempló aquella cama vacía. Lisa había intentado dar con una explicación de todo lo que le había ocurrido a la familia. Aquella niña que jamás demostraba lo que sentía y siempre quería utilizar un aspecto científico con todo lo que rodeaba al mundo, había llorado entre sus brazos y compartido la cama con él más de una noche mientras que por el día utilizaba cada neurona que el regalo de la naturaleza le había concedido sólo para encontrar a sus hermanas.

Lincoln había pensado tanto en decirle la verdad, pero sabía que su hermana no le creería y estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarlo con sus problemas mentales. Una noche, mientras vigilaba, Lincoln no la encontró en su cama. Sólo encontró una nota sobre el escritorio que les hubiera dado esperanzas a todos de volver a ver a sus hermanas. Lincoln la destruyó en cuanto vio el dibujo de los cuatro niños formando un círculo sobre aquella perfecta letra.

Su celular tembló un poco cuando marcó la una. Lincoln lo sacó y volvió a configurarlo para que vibrara cuando dieran las dos. Se sentó en la silla y esperó.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que hacer esto? Le hizo esa misma pregunta a Bun-Bun, pero jamás respondió. Incluso ahora se mantiene callada cada vez que lo menciona. ¿No lo sabía? De ser eso se lo hubiera dicho, y si lo sabía y no le decía nada era porque a Lincoln no le gustaría la respuesta. Bun-Bun era realmente atenta con él, pero a veces desearía que le tuviera más confianza con las malas noticias.

 **Lily.**

Lincoln corrió hacia el cuarto de Lori y abrió la puerta sin preocuparse por el ruido. Alumbró el cuarto sin preocuparse por pasar la luz sobre Lori y Lily. Las dos temblaron un poco cando la luz pasó sobre ellas, pero rápidamente volvieron a dormir. El sonido de un gruñido se escuchó y un pequeño chapoteo de algo alejándose se escuchó en la habitación. Lincoln suspiró con calma y retrocedió.

Le dio una mirada a su hermanita pequeña antes de salir. La pequeña Lily había crecido mucho. A sus cuatro años ya hablaba y podía decir palabras difíciles sin problemas. Cuando cumplió dos años y sólo pudo decir Po-Po, habían temido que no pudiera decir nada más. Luego las sorprendió al decir el nombre de Lincoln sin ninguna dificultad. Finalmente comenzó a decir el nombre de todos. En ese tiempo se habían turnado para enseñarle nuevas palabras hasta el punto de asfixiarla, fue cuando Lily decidió regresar al Po-Po por unos meses antes de volver a decir nada más.

Lily durmió con él los primeros meses y todavía seguía metiéndose a su cama por las noches. Aquella noche parecía estar profundamente dormida, por lo que no tendría que volver a romperle el corazón al pedirle que regresara con Lori. Sonrió mientras la veía en las sombras. Con su cabello rubio, dientes blancos y rostro hermoso, era una niña realmente linda. Quizás era hora de tomar una o dos clases de boxeo para mantener alejados a los idiotas.

Cerró la puerta en silencio y regresó a su silla.

 **Está abajo.**

Lincoln se levantó con un suspiró y se paró en el primer escalón de las escaleras. Podía escuchar algunas cosas revolviéndose en la cocina, y otras en el salón. Una pequeña puerta pareció abrirse mientras escuchaba los pasos de algo moviéndose… y luego escuchó más pasos en distintas partes de la casa. Pronto escuchó pasos en todas las habitaciones del piso de abajo. No se dejó engañar otra vez, y se mantuvo quieto mientras alumbraba el final de las escaleras.

Los pasos se callaron y se escuchó el chapoteo de algo hundiéndose en el agua.

La luz del baño se encendió y pudo escuchar el grifo de la regadera abriéndose. No se movió de su lugar. Se quedó viendo el final de las escaleras sin parpadear mientras los sonidos a su alrededor aumentaban.

 **Se aleja.**

Se separó de las escaleras y regresó a la silla. La luz del baño estaba apagada y la regadera no emitía sonido alguno.

Su celular vibró, y Lincoln lo configuró para que sonara en la próxima hora.

Puso otra pastilla de cafeína dentro de su boca y la mantuvo debajo de su lengua mientras aguantaba aquel asqueroso sabor amargo y esperó a que se disolviera completamente antes de tragara. Sintió como raspaba su garganta, en ese momento no deseaba otra cosa más que toser y desprenderse de aquella cosa que bajaba hacia su interior. Lo aguantó hasta que la sensación se detuvo y sólo quedó el sabor amargo de la cafeína pura.

 **Las gemelas.**

Lincoln salió corriendo nuevamente y entró al cuarto de las gemelas. El olor que sintió casi lo obliga a retroceder, pero en lugar de eso alumbró debajo de la cama y luego el armario. Las puertas del armario se cerraron lentamente mientras las alumbraba. El olor se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar y Lincoln pudo respirar tranquilo.

Lola y Lana dormían abrazadas una a la otra. Aquellas dos niñas de diez años ya no se peleaban tanto como antes de todo esto. Antes de que la tragedia las golpeara, las dos habían comenzado a discutir por temas más importantes que galletas y princesas. Como quien tendrá el control remoto o la última rebanada de pizza. Las dos seguían siendo niñas después de todo, era normal discutir por esas cosas.

Aunque era un poco molesto escuchar a Lola hablando sobre chicos lindos que visitaban el certamen, ella aun esperaba conocer a un príncipe encantador a sus diez años de edad. Y Lana no dejaba de burlarse de eso mientras la perseguía con un sapo mientras se reía y decía que era un príncipe hechizado.

Había deseado que dejaran de discutir por cualquier cosa, pero ahora lo extrañaba mucho. Cuando vio a Lola temblar un poco quiso entrar y arroparla mejor, tal vez darles un beso en la frente para ahuyentar sus miedos, pero no podía perder ni un minuto. Con la culpa acumulándose, cerró la puerta.

 **Está en el baño, Lincoln. Apúrate.**

Lincoln corrió hacia el baño, se detuvo cuando vio como la puerta se abría levemente y la alumbró con su linterna. Los gruñidos se escucharon más fuetes que antes y Lincoln volvió a sacar la pistola de aspecto extraño. Apuntó con cuidado y esperó mientras mantenía la puerta alumbrada. La puerta se cerró, pero en lugar de bajar la linterna aumentó la intensidad de la luz y se acercó con cuidado. Al llegar tocó el picaporte y notó que estaba algo húmedo y a la vez pegajoso. Con el asco entrando en su interior abrió la puerta y jaló el gatillo del arma dos veces. Dos rayos de luz iluminaron la oscuridad que inundaba todo el baño y se escuchó un grito de dolor formado por varias voces desiguales y cortadas. Algo cayó al piso y comenzó a arrastrarse rápidamente hacia las sombras con pequeñas garras.

Lincoln esperó mientras iluminaba todo el baño y finalmente cerró la puerta.

Verificó la batería del arma, ya casi estaba a la mitad de su potencia. Sólo tenía ocho disparos con esa pequeña pistola, y no podía desperdiciarlos. Le quedaban seis.

Cuando llegó hacia la silla esperó hasta que su celular volviera a vibrar y volvió a configurarlo.

 **La habitación de Luna.**

En cuanto Bun-Bun le dio el aviso, pudo escuchar como alguien comenzaba a tocar suavemente la pequeña batería de su hermana. Lincoln tenía que callar ese sonido antes de que cualquiera de sus hermanas lo escuchara y saliera corriendo hacia ese cuarto. Con pasos decididos entró al cuarto de Luna y Luan con la linterna a toda su intensidad. Alumbró los instrumentos y estos dejaron de emitir cualquier sonido. Lincoln caminó hacia ellos y los desconectó todos juntos. Alumbró debajo de la cama y el sonido de chapoteos se escuchó nuevamente.

Ambas camas estaban vacías. Sus hermanas pasaron a ser dos caras nuevas en volantes pegados contra postes de luz y supermercados. Habían repartido muchos de ellos por toda la ciudad, y muchas fotos por el Internet. Había idiotas que decían que Luna había decidido seguir a una banda, y que la próxima vez que la vieran seguramente estaría embarazada del hijo de cualquier idiota que le diera techo y comida por unas entradas.

Estúpidos. Ellos leían sobre Luna y sus gustos musicales, y todo lo que podían hacer era relacionar a su hermana con aquellas fans locas que se acostaban con quien sea y consumían drogas tratando de imitar a sus ídolos. Pero Luna no era como el estereotipo que todos se habían formado sobre las fanáticas. Luna era una artista que perseguía un sueño, y era muy buena en lo que hacia. Su banda había llegado a ser muy conocida en Royal Woods, y pese a que sus padres protestaron sobre su sueño de seguir la música como carrera, Luna continuó persiguiendo su sueño.

Ella estaba en el buen camino para llegar a ser una de las mejores estrellas de rock de este tiempo.

Dejó todo atrás para mantenerse junto a ellos en estos momentos de crisis. Al final, también se fue. Y las personas parecían más concentradas en seguir historias y rumores falsos sobre droga y sexo que en conocer a la verdadera Luna.

Con Luan fue muy diferente. Ella trató de seguir su sueño de ser comediante, pero sus chistes no fueron tan bien recibidos como ella esperaba. Las cosas se complicaron mucho cuando intentó un nuevo enfoque e incluso cambiar su rutina. Los sueños de su hermana comediante parecían no ir tan bien como con Luna. Ambas habían decidido vivir juntas antes de regresar, y mientras que una estaba en acenso, la otra parecía ir cada vez más en declive.

Había momentos buenos, aquellos momentos que le daban esperanza y parecían que se quedarían para seguir mejorando, pero hubo muchos más malos. Cuando ambas regresaron, Luan trató de mantener la sonrisa y una actitud alegre, pero la alegría no era tan bien recibida en esos momentos. Lincoln la encontró una noche llorando en la cocina con una de las botellas de vodka que su padre ocultaba detrás de la alacena mientras destruía toda una rutina que ella consideraba una mierda.

Lincoln no le impidió beber un poco, pero alejó la botella cuando sintió que fue demasiado. Finalmente la abrazó y dejó que descargara toda su pena y frustración con él. Ese era su talento después de todo, absorber las penas y el dolor de sus hermanas para que ellas pudieran volver a brillar. El momento de regresar a la cama llegó cuando Luan le dio un beso de un minuto en los labios, cosa que mañana negaría recordar y fingiría que no pasó nada.

Lincoln pensó mucho si hubiera sido mejor empujarla, no quería que Luan creyera que se aprovechó de ella, pero tampoco podía lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Tal vez debió empujarla, a la mañana podrían hablar de eso cuando estuvieran solos y terminarían con un abrazo y su relación fraternal como siempre había sido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Luan fingía que nada había pasado fue un alivio, podría ahorrarse todo eso y seguir como siempre.

Ella fue la siguiente en irse.

Cerró la puerta de ambas y regresó a la silla.

* * *

- _Lucy… Lucy… Despierta, Lucy._

Lucy se removió en las cobijas y abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el fondo negro que cubría la parte superior de su cama mientras dormía. Había crecido acostumbrada al vacío infinito que estaba sobre ella. Aquella imagen siempre le recordaba lo precaria que era la vida y la oscuridad del fin.

Ahora le desagradaba. No soportaba el vacío, porque sería recordar que la cama junto a ella estaba totalmente vacía. Hace un año que había estado vacía, y Lucy no podía tolerar voltear su rostro para ve absolutamente nada. Siempre creyó que si su corazón pudiera latir, entonces latiría velozmente por la emoción de no tener que despertar por los ronquidos de su hermana.

Daría lo que fuera por volver a escuchar esos ronquidos.

- _Lucy… ven conmigo, rápido._

-¿Lynn? –Se enderezó velozmente ante la voz familiar de su hermana. –¿Lynn? ¿Eres tú? –Era imposible. Tenía que ser otro sueño. Su hermana no podría estar ahí de todos los lugares. Era solo su mente que nuevamente disfrutaba de torturarla.

- _Rápido, Lucy… Tienes que venir conmigo. Él se acerca._

No. No era una ilusión de su mente. ¡Era Lynn! Lucy saltó de su cama en ese momento y miró hacia todos los lugares. Algo en su interior le gritaba que debía estar asustada y gritar, pero en lugar de eso podía sentir una extraña emoción que la invadía. ¿Realmente era Lynn?

-¿Lynn? ¿Eres tú? Por favor, Lynn. Dime que eres tú. –Su voz, antes profunda, ahora sonaba como la de una niña de doce años desesperada.

- _Soy yo, Lucy. Vine a salvarte._

-¿Salvarme? Por favor, Lynn, dime donde estás. Yo… te extraño. –¿Era un espíritu? ¿Eso significaba que su hermana estaba…?

- _No. Estoy aquí, Lucy._

Lucy vio como el armario era abierto desde el interior por una pequeña mano blanca.

- _Ven conmigo, Lucy. Tenemos que escondernos._

-Lynn… –Lucy se acerco a aquella mano que ahora se extendía hacia ella. ¿Era su hermana? Cualquier pregunta, duda o temor desaparecieron en cuanto vio aquella mano que abría sus palmas hacia ella. La invitaban a seguirla. ¿Ahí es donde estaba? ¿Había estado en el armario todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca la buscó ahí? ¿Qué tipo de hermana era? Tendría que haber buscado mucho mejor. –Por favor, no te vayas.

- _No me iré de tú lado, princesa de la noche. ¡Corre! ¡Él viene! ¿Puedes escucharlo?_

Y Lucy lo escuchó.

Detrás de la puerta escuchó grandes pasos y gruñidos inhumanos que se acercaban, garras que parecían rasgar las paredes mientras los gritos de cientos de niños hacían eco dentro de su oído. Algo monstruoso que helaba su ya congelado corazón se acercaba a su puerta. Era algo hambriento de la inocencia que sólo poseían los niños, algo que quería manchar cada parte de su ser y finalmente comérsela hasta que no fuera nada más que huesos.

- _Corre, Lucy. ¡Corre!_

Y Lucy corrió. Corrió hacia la mano extendida de su hermana en el armario.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió antes de que pudiera llegar hasta su hermana.

-¡Lynn! –Gritó con fuerza mientras veía como los ojos rojos de aquella criatura se iluminaban y una luz brillante golpeaba el armario donde su hermana se ocultaba. La voz de su hermana se convirtió en un gruñido y la piel de su mano se volvió totalmente gris, aquella mano parecía totalmente podrida y húmeda, algunos insectos parecían haberse comido gran parte de su carne mientras los huesos de dos de sus dedos; anular y pulgar, eran totalmente visibles. Un olor nauseabundo la hizo caer al piso y perder la conciencia.

* * *

Lincoln atrapó a Lucy antes de que su pequeño cuerpo impactara contra el piso. Eso había estado cerca, hace un mes se había distraído y apenas llegó para ver como los pálidos dedos de su hermana rozaban los dedos de ese monstruo. Sólo un segundo más tarde y no podría sostener a Lucy como lo hacia ahora. La levantó con cuidado y la devolvió a la cama.

Mañana no recordaría nada de lo sucedido; nunca lo hacía.

Una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo, Lincoln la tomó con su dedo índice y la llevó dentro de su boca. Aquella lágrima era fría y salada. Lincoln trató de obtener un poco más de fuerzas a través de aquella lágrima y poder continuar con esto.

-Lucy… –Susurró. –Lynn no querría que la siguieras. –Le dijo con suavidad mientras besaba su frente. –Ella querría que te quedaras aquí con nosotros. Te amamos, y no podríamos soportar tu perdida. –Pasó un dedo por sus suaves labios mientras la miraba dormir profundamente. –Te amo. –Susurró nuevamente mientras se alejaba de ella. –Por favor… no me dejes.

* * *

Las cinco. Sólo faltaba una hora para que todo esto terminara, entonces podría regresar a su cama y dormir una hora antes de tener que empezar el día. Quizás mañana tuviera que repetirlo, o pasado mañana. No importaba. Mientras estuviera vivo no permitiría que nada ni nadie se acercara a sus hermanas.

Miró fijamente la habitación de Lori. Hace meses cometió el error de pensar que sólo tenía que preocuparse por las jóvenes, creyó que los jóvenes adultos como Leni estarían bien, y quizás fuera así. Pero su hermana mayor… ella aún seguía pensando como una niña. Lincoln tendría que haber tomado eso en consideración y haberla protegido con más fervor.

Llegó a tiempo para ver la mirada de terror de su hermana mientras era arrastrada debajo de la cama y su cuerpo se hundía en un mar oscuro y pestilente. Con Leni se fue uno de sus máximos apoyos… y "eso" lo sabía, es por eso que había ido por ella después de las otras.

 **Detrás de ti, Lincoln.**

Lincoln se levantó de la silla y la apartó de su cuarto. Sacó el arma de luz y apuntó frente a él mientras empujaba la puerta.

 _ **No puedes hacer nada.**_

Aquellas palabras vinieron de todas y ninguna parte a la vez. Lincoln las escuchó junto al sonido de las garras que se arrastraban para finalmente hundirse en las sombras. Lincoln alumbró todos los lugares de su habitación, y al no encontrar nada la cerró y volvió a colocar la silla frente a ella.

 **Se retira. Tiene mucha hambre, y sabe que no obtendrá nada aquí.**

Lincoln suspiró con alivio, pero también con culpa. Por la mañana una madre despertaría para encontrar la cama de su hijo totalmente vacía y sin rastro alguno de su pequeño bebé. Dejó que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos mientras mecía suavemente a Bun-Bun en sus piernas y esperaba. Podía ser una trampa, ya lo había intentado antes. Podría regresar en cuanto se metiera a la cama.

No se movería de ahí hasta las seis de la mañana.

* * *

 **NA: Nueva historia. Estoy probando algunos nuevos enfoques que espero puedan notar mientras la leen.**

 **PS: Si hay emparejamiento, será secreto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un día en la vida de Lincoln Loud**

 **…**

-¿Más miel? –Le dio su mejor sonrisa a Lola mientras le acercaba el frasco de la miel. Ella y Lana se habían alejado un poco la una de la otra mientras se miraban con algo de molestia. Lincoln sospechó de otra pequeña pelea por la mañana, quizás Lola se había despertado preguntándose que era ese olor a queso sólo para despertar frente a los pies de Lana, o quizás Lana había decidido invitar a su pequeño sapo a dormir con ellas.

-Gracias Lincoln. –Lola le sonrió con unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Aquella niña se había convertido en todo un encanto para los certámenes de belleza hace un año, no había certamen en el que no regresara con un listón del primer lugar… Al menos hasta que Lynn desapareció. Un año después, Lola no había regresado al escenario.

Lola ya no usaba su vestido rosa característico, ahora tenía una falda que le parecía demasiado corta para una niña de diez años y una camisa roja con una pequeña bufanda del mismo color. Tenía medias blancas hasta las rodillas y zapatos rosas. Lincoln vio algunas pulseras y un collar con la palabra Love impreso en ella. No estaba seguro de cuál era la moda de las niñas ahora, pero ver que aquella camisa dejaba al descubierto parte de su sujetador de entrenamiento no le agradó mucho.

Lana se cruzó de brazos con un pequeño puchero mientras los veía. Aquella niña prefería utilizar ropas más masculinas; pantalones, camisas y su usual gorra roja. No había cambiado mucho en este tiempo, aún le gustaba reparar las cosas en la casa y ensuciarse las manos. A Lincoln le agradó que esa parte de Lana no se hubiera perdido, como su amor por los animales.

-¿Quieres un poco más, Lana? –Lincoln le acercó una bandeja de panqueques y le sirvió tres más mientras antes de acercarle un poco de chocolate derretido. –Hay muchos, y me sentiría mal si los desperdician. –Le guiñó un ojo mientras enderezaba un poco más su gorra.

-Gracias Lincoln. –Lana le sonrió, tenía una pequeña carie en el diente superior derecho. Lincoln hizo una nota mental para darle el aviso a su madre más tarde. Eso, y vigilar si se estaba cepillando los dientes adecuadamente.

-¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo de hacer tantos, Lincoln? –Lucy le preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Aquella chica gótica se había levantado un poco más tarde que los demás, y Lincoln podría apostar que incluso después de despertar se había mantenido en la cama durante minutos que pasaban tan rápido como segundos.

-¿Mientras estabas durmiendo? –Le amonestó un poco mientras le sonreía.

-…Sólo me pasé una hora, hermano. –Metió en su boca otro trozo de panqueque y no dijo nada más. Era mejor así.

Lo cierto es que había usado sus únicas horas de sueño para preparar panqueques. A Lucy habían comenzado a interesarle más los panqueques con mantequilla por la mañana que los huevos quemados, por lo que Lincoln decidió preparar algunos. Sabía que estaría alterada cuando despertara, y quería levantar un poco sus ánimos preparando algo que sabía le gustaría.

-Linky, quiero más. –Lily levantó su pequeño plato sobre su cabeza mientras relamía la miel de sus labios y lo miraba con ojos de cachorro. Aquella pequeña niña había dominado muy bien el arte de la lindura. –Más, más, más. –Dijo mientras reía y agitaba su plato.

Lincoln puso una buena cantidad de panqueques en el plato de flores de su hermana. Aquellas flores eran en su mayoría lirios, los favoritos de Lily, pero también había rosas y dalias. Luna se lo compró a Lily cuando la pequeña comenzó a demostrar un gran interés por las plantas, especialmente las flores. Cubrió todos esos dibujos bonitos con panqueques y les arrojó una buena cantidad de miel.

-No le digas a mamá y papá que te di tantos. –Le susurró mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios. –La última vez que te dolió el estómago se enojaron mucho conmigo. –Le revolvió el cabello con suavidad mientras la escuchaba reír. Tuvo mucho miedo de no volver a escuchar esa risa cuando Lisa se fue, las dos podrían ser totalmente opuestas, pero Lily siempre fue muy apegada a Lisa. Las dos fueron compañeras de cuarto después de todo.

-Guardaré el secreto. –Lily también puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y le cerró un ojo antes de lanzarse sobre los panqueques y la miel.

-¿Tú no comerás nada, Linc? –Lana le preguntó con la boca repleta de masa triturada de panqueques y chocolate. Vio como gran parte del chocolate y saliva salían de su boca y comenzaban a caer por su barbilla hasta su plato casi vacío. Lana tenía que aprender a comer más despacio o podría atragantarse con todo lo que se llevaba a la boca. Lana tragó toda esa masa entera y la bajó con jugo antes de volver a hablar. –No has comido nada desde que llegamos.

-Comí una buena parte de panqueques con mantequilla antes de que bajaran. –Mintió con una sonrisa. Últimamente se estaba volviendo muy bueno en mentirles a sus hermanas. Eso no lo enorgullecía, pero al menos podía mantenerlas lejos de su vida con unas cuantas palabras. Arriba escuchó como Lori por fin salía del baño. –Iré a darme una ducha rápida, traten de no comenzar otra pelea de comida mientras o estoy.

En cuanto salió de la cocina escuchó como Lola le gritaba a Lana algo sobre lavarse los pies antes de meterse a la cama, lo que terminó con Lana quejándose sobre quien fue la que quería dormir juntas anoche, y finalmente terminaron con un montón de panqueques volando por los aires y Lily riéndose mientras les seguía el juego a todas.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír mientras subía las escaleras.

* * *

-Sé que no dormiste anoche.

Lori estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bata celeste y se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla. Lori se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la espalda y por lo general lo mantenía atado con una liga azul. En estos momentos la chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras movía sus dedos sobre la toalla con un poco más de violencia de lo usual.

-Me desperté más temprano de lo usual y decidí ver como estaban. –Lori era muy buena para saber cuándo algo no estaba bien, y mucho mejor para reconocer las mentiras. Era mejor no evitar el tema y tratar de decir verdades a medias. –Lamento si te asusté, pero a veces me preocupa una repetición de Lisa. –Había sido él quien había dado el aviso de que Lisa no estaba en su cama… después de destruir la nota que había dejado.

El rostro de Lori perdió toda severidad en ese momento. –Debí estar más atenta de ella.

Lori había estado muy afectada por la partida de Leni sólo un mes antes, y no había estado tan pendiente de todos mientras sufría. Había hecho lo mejor para animarla, pero no pudo hacer mucho más que abrazarla y dejar que descargara sus penas con él. Entonces Lisa se había ido, y Lori se había sentido responsable por no haber estado tan pendiente de ella.

-Sabes que no es tu culpa, ¿Verdad, Lori? –Colocó su mano suavemente sobre su hombro. –Lisa se había obsesionado con una forma de encontrarlas, ninguno de nosotros podría haber imaginado que las seguiría. –Si alguien la había descuidado, entonces era él. Si se hubiera acercado un poco más a ella, quizás Lisa hubiera compartido parte de esa investigación. Pero Lincoln no le vio utilidad alguna, Lisa no parecía estar ni remotamente cerca de la verdad.

Ése fue su error, no el de Lori.

-Siento que podría haber hecho más por todas. –Suspiró mientras colocaba la toalla detrás de su cabeza y la sujetaba por los lados. –Incluso ahora siento que no hago lo suficiente.

-Mantienes el orden. –Le sonrió. –Llegaste en el momento justo para evitar que nos matáramos mutuamente. Todavía lo haces, eres la única que puede controlar a las gemelas cuando comienzan una pelea. –Sus peleas no terminaban a las manos tan seguido como antes, pero cuando lo hacían podían tornarse demasiado violentas para niñas de diez años. –O tratar con papá y mamá cuando tienen una discusión. –Desde que sus hijas comenzaron a irse, sus padres habían empezado a tener peleas. La pérdida de un hijo siempre afectaba a una pareja, ¿Cómo reaccionar con cinco? –De no ser por ti… quizás ya se habrían divorciado. –Esa era una palabra temida y que no le gustaba utilizar. –Y entonces nos hubiéramos separado. Y estos son los momentos en los que tenemos que estar más unidos como una familia, Lori. Es por eso que no debes sentirte así. Eres una parte importante de esta familia, te amamos y sabemos que siempre podemos contar contigo.

-Je. ¿No me estabas pidiendo que regresara a la universidad ayer por la noche, torpe? –Le revolvió un poco el cabello. Algo incómodo tomando en cuenta que ya era más alto que ella.

-Dije que deberías volver, nuca dije que quisiera que lo hicieras. –Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Lori tendría que alejarse de la casa lo más lejos que le fuera posible.

-Y yo que creía que me odiabas cuando eras niño. –Se separó un poco mientras entraba nuevamente a su habitación.

-¿Odiar? –Lincoln se rio un poco. –No teníamos la mejor de las relaciones, pero no creo que estuviéramos tan mal como eso. Sólo era un niño que no soportaba la autoridad, o que lo obligaras a ser tu taburete sólo para ir a la tienda de comics.

-Intenta ser la mayor de diez hermanos locos y no resentirte. Especialmente si tú único hermano no deja de entrar a tu cuarto cuando quiere o pasearse en ropa interior cada vez que traes a tu novio a la casa. –Tiró la toalla sobre la cama. –En esa época me gustaba dejar claro quien tenía todo el control.

Lincoln levantó una ceja. –Bueno, la primera parte es comprensible… La segunda algo preocupante. –Aunque explicaba un par de cosas. –Creo que iré a darme un baño ahora. –Señaló la puerta del baño. –Preparé panqueques, mejor apúrate antes de que Lana se escabulla a la mesa de los mayores por más munición.

-Lincoln. –La voz de Lori lo detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. –Mi puerta está abierta si quieres hablar de algo. Sólo recuerda eso.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

Una vez cerrada la puerta del baño sintió como toda su máscara de alegría y buen humor se desprendía. Pudo sentir como sus ojos ardían y la habitación daba vuelas a su alrededor. Quizás debió seguir el concejo de Bun-Bun y dormir un poco, pero si caía en un profundo sueño entonces no podría despertarse por toda la tarde.

Se acercó al lavabo y se miró al espejo. Sus ojos se veían arrugados y había pequeñas marcas negras por debajo de ellos. Eran pequeñas, pero estaba seguro de que Lori no se las perdió, eso podría traerle problemas cuando hablara con ella más tarde. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó otra pastilla de cafeína. No sabía que era lo peor, el sabor de esas cosas o el hecho de que se hubiera vuelto tan dependiente de ellas.

Si esta tarde dormía unas horas en el sofá, entonces Lily podría unirse a él mientras dormía. Nadie se atrevería a despertarlo mientras los dos durmieran juntos. Sólo tendría que aguantar unas fotos vergonzosas que Lola subiría a su cuenta de Facebook, nada demasiado grave.

Se quitó la ropa y encendió el agua caliente. Gotas de agua fría chocaron contra su pecho y lo hicieron temblar antes de comenzar a calentarse y salir disparadas con un enorme chorro caliente. Dejó que toda el agua callera desde su cabello hasta el resto de su cuerpo mientras se desprendía de los últimos rastros del sueño.

Cada noche era más difícil.

El último mes fueron dos noches seguidas sin dormir, lo que terminó con él perdiendo el conocimiento en medio de la clase de matemáticas. Por suerte lo dejaron pasar como un alumno que se queda dormido en medio de la clase y sólo tuvo que aguantar una reprimenda por parte del maestro y otra de sus padres.

Pasó el jabón por todo su cuerpo y lavó su cabello con cuidado. Se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la nuca y unos cuantos mechones le caían sobre la frente. Lola había mencionado que eso le daba cierto atractivo, pero Lincoln no podía ver nada de eso. Todo lo que veía era una mata de pelo blanco que cada día se volvía más pesada.

-Ya me estoy amargando. –Cerró el agua caliente y salió de la ducha.

* * *

 **Contraseña incorrecta – Iniciando cierre automático.**

Lincoln se mantuvo quieto mientras contemplaba aquel circulo comenzar a girar y girar sin parar, había contado perfectamente los segundos antes de que la pantalla se bloqueara: veintiuno. Veintiún segundos antes de que el cierre bloqueara aquella pantalla por veinticuatro horas más. Mañana tendría que intentarlo de nuevo, y posiblemente el día siguiente a ese.

Cerró la pequeña laptop con cuidado. Mantuvo su mano sobre ella y acarició el nombre de Lisa en legras verdes brillantes; Lily lo había hecho, también había pequeños decorados de flores sobre ella. Lily quería agregarle un poco más de "calor" a toda la maquinaria de su hermanita genio. Lincoln sonrió al recordar cuando Lily intentó crear un sistema de regado automático dentro de la habitación, lo que terminó con un apagón que afectó a todo el vecindario. Por suerte, nadie nunca supo que fueron ellos.

Dejó la laptop en el pequeño espacio bajo la cama de Lisa. Era un espacio pequeño y oculto en un piso de madera falso. Lisa lo había hecho para ocultar sus cosas dentro de un área que fuera de fácil acceso a ella y que nadie más conociera… excepto él. Lisa siempre necesitó a alguien de confianza para distintas contraseñas y lugares secretos a los que podría estar impedida de utilizar ella misma. Esa persona hubiera sido Lily, pero ella era demasiado joven para entender la importancia de todos sus proyectos.

Y Lincoln, bueno, él no podía entender ni el primer párrafo… si es que había párrafos involucrados. Lincoln se hubiera sentido alagado de no ser por toda la cantidad de números, sitas y nombres que le obligó a memorizar. Incluso se había metido en su cuarto mientras dormía y le había puesto audífonos que no dejaban de transmitir su voz monótona repetir un montón de cosas una y otra vez.

Tuvo pesadillas con cientos de mini-lisas que no dejaban de saltar de un lado a otro mientras repetían un millar de cosas sin sentido durante un mes.

Ninguna de las cientos de contraseñas y números parecía servir para nada con aquella laptop.

Todo el trabajo de Lisa sobre la desaparición de sus hermanas… y posiblemente la suya propia, estaban dentro de esa laptop. Lincoln lo sabía; había visto a Lisa trabajar arduamente con aquel aparato sin descansar. Había noches que la encontraba roncando sobre la laptop con pequeños rastros de saliva salir de su boca. Lincoln nunca se había molestado en preguntarle mucho, ¿Por qué debería? Todas las teorías de Lisa se iban de un lado para el otro, pero ninguna que compartiera con él parecía ir en la dirección correcta.

No fue hasta que leyó aquella nota que se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. En algún momento, Lisa había abandonado toda razón lógica y científica sobre el asunto y se había ido por un camino más… sobrenatural, por decirlo de alguna manera. Aquella letra perfecta dejaba al descubierto una red de acontecimientos que Lisa sólo había descrito como imposible hasta que comenzó a relacionarlo con temas sobrenaturales, todo lo que podría estar oculto dentro de aquella laptop.

Debió acercarse más a ella, de ser así, quizás hubiera compartido más de esa información, pero no podía. Pese a tener nueve años, Lisa había tenía ya la mentalidad de alguien de cuarenta, mientras que sus hermanas eran niñas normales que estaban sufriendo mucho. Lincoln tuvo que dividir su tiempo, y le quedó muy poco para Lisa. Las prioridades fueron principalmente para Lily, Lola y Lucy.

Se acercó a algunas de las plantas interiores de Lily. Su pequeña hermanita había dejado varias de ellas antes de mudarse a la habitación de Lori, sólo las que pudieran darle más vida al lugar. Lisa no pareció preocuparse mucho por ellas, tenía que ser él quien entrara todas las mañanas a regarlas y colocarlas donde les diera el sol.

Tocó los pétalos ya florecientes de lirios. Aquellos pétalos blancos y rosas eran realmente agradables al tacto, y dejaban escalpar una calmante fragancia. Lily realmente entristecería si los dejaba marchitarse. Eso por eso que seguía regándolos incluso ahora, además, era una buena excusa para intentar descifrar la contraseña de la laptop.

Abrió la ventana y dejó que los rayos del sol los cubrieran.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose tomó toda su atención y se encontró con la mano detrás de su cintura, buscando su pistola de luz. Hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia por ese reflejo, tenía que recordar que era de día, y su pistola se estaba cargando en la habitación. Calculó que le tomaría otra hora recargarse completamente, y sólo disparó dos veces.

-¿Linky? –La pequeña voz de Lily se hizo presente. La pequeña entró levemente a la habitación con dudas, aún parecía muy nerviosa de sólo acercarse al antiguo cuarto de Lisa.

-Lily, ¿Quién ganó? –Se rio un poco mientras veía la apariencia de su hermanita: Su vestido purpura estaba totalmente cubierto de chocolate, miel y mantequilla ya endurecida, tenía pequeños trozos de panqueques por todo el cuerpo y uno entero sobre la cabeza.

-Lucy, ¿Puedes ayudarme? –Trató de quitarse el panqueque de la cabeza, pero la miel parecía haberse pegado muy fuerte en su cabello. –Me duele mucho cuando trató de quitarlo. –Su pequeña hermanita, ya a punto de cumplir los cinco años, no dejaba de tratar de quitar el waffle de su cabeza.

-Si fue con miel, tendremos que utilizar mucho jabón y agua caliente para quitarlo, Lily. –Se acercó a ella y se arrodillo para examinar el waffle. –Sí, definitivamente miel, ¿Lola?

Lily asintió. Lola no era precisamente la mejor a la hora de contenerse, especialmente cuando estaba molesta.

-Y yo que acababa de darme un baño. –Se rio un poco mientras la tomaba de la mano. –Vamos, y la próxima vez utiliza el tazón como casco, podría salvarte la vida. –Las veces que es viejo tazón lo salvó de tener que lavarse el cabello con cloro fueron demasiadas para enumerarlas.

-La próxima vez seré la ganadora. –Lily dijo con mucha fuerza.

-¿No les dije que no se pelearan en la mesa, Lily?

Lily se sonrojó mientras bajaba la cabeza. –Lo siento, Linky.

Acarició su cabeza sobre el wuaffle con suavidad. –Tranquila, yo hacía lo mismo cuando era joven. Vamos a quietarte ese waffle.

Lily se rio mientras tomaba fuertemente su brazo y lo seguía al baño.

* * *

Sin rastro, sin pistas y sin importancia alguna por parte de las personas a su alrededor. A veces es como si el interés de las personas solo fuera dirigido a ver cuánto pueden ensuciar a alguien que a desaparecido, especialmente si se era famoso. Luna solía decir que no se podía ser verdaderamente famoso si no tenías a alguien arrojando mierda en tu dirección, aunque nunca lo había hecho por experiencia.

-No creo que te gustara este tipo de fama, Luna –. Las redes sociales seguían intercambiando información de avistamientos o simplemente surcando rumores sin importancia alguna sobre su vida detrás de escenas. Había unos cuantos que hablaban del resto de sus hermanas y como las arrastró al bajo mundo, o que simplemente las usó para saldar deudas.

Lincoln guardó su celular en el momento en el momento en que la bibliotecaria miró en su dirección. Se había prohibido el uso de dispositivos móviles dentro de la biblioteca escolar, los niños abusaban demasiado del wifi, y no siempre era para uso escolar. No es como si eso los detuviera de seguir usándola, solo había que ser más discretos al respecto sino querías perder tu celular hasta el fin de clases.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente durante un segundo y miró el libro bajo su nariz, tantos números y ecuaciones lo estaban mareando. El dos parecía bailar frente a él del mismo modo en que lo haría una caricatura en blanco y negro, moviendo su cintura lineal de arriba abajo mientras su cuerpo parece inflarse por alguna extraña fuerza gravitatoria de fantasías. La raíz se temblaba con un extraño movimiento ondulante, la se fusionaban entre ellas formando nuevos números y resultados inexplicables. ¿o era esa la respuesta del problema? Que pudiera recordar ese problema ya estaba completo y estaba allí como base.

Necesitaba otra pastilla de cafeína, quizás pudiera deslizar una bajo su lengua mientras la bibliotecaria no mirara.

Un libro cayó junto a él con suavidad, lo primero que hizo Lincoln ante la fuente de sonido fue llevar nuevamente su mano tras la cintura. Ese maldito hábito comenzaba a incomodarle durante el día.

-¿Todavía no has hecho nada, Lincoln? Te dije que comenzaras si llegaba tarde –Cristina se sentó junto a él y colocó un segundo cuaderno junto al primero –. Tienes que aprender el valor equivalente de x antes de iniciar por la y. Si no recuerdo mal solías ser muy bueno en esto el año pasado.

Cuando tenía la ayuda de Lisa, esa niña era muy buena para simplificar las cosas y resumírselas de modos tan sencillos que hasta él podía aprenderlas. Ahora Cristina le estaba pidiendo que hiciera algo cuando sus ojos no dejaban de palpitar dolorosamente por la falta de sueño.

-Lo siento, no dormí bien anoche –no había dormido en lo absoluto. Si no podía dormir algo por la tarde correría el riesgo de caer desmallado –. ¿Podríamos repasar lo del día anterior, Cristina?

Cristina resopló con fastidio –. Al menos intenta memorizar la formula Lincoln, si sigues así no podrás pasar al siguiente año –. Aparte de que ella quedaría bastante mal después de haber sido recomendada por el maestro Rufus como tutora.

Lincoln no había creído que la primera interacción que tendría con Cristina después de cuatro años sería de esa forma. Al menos la chica no le guardaba rencor por algo hecho cuando tenían once años de edad. Posiblemente su única molestia es la falta de resultados después de servir como tutora durante tres semanas completas.

La chica no había cambiado mucho en este tiempo. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado al de una adolescente, pero el desarrollo no era muy grande. Su rostro había perdido todo rastro de grasa de bebé y su cabello rizado ahora llegaba hacia su espalda. Su cuerpo era delgado con pechos pequeños, dos bultos cubiertos por un brasier bajo una camisa celeste. Sus piernas eran delgadas y cubiertas por una falda corta del mismo color que la camisa.

Seguía siendo una chica linda, pero no particularmente hermosa. Quizás Lincoln le había dado demasiados puntos en su niñez. Supuso que así era estar enamorado.

-Ya no sé si me preocupa tanto pasar al siguiente año escolar –especialmente si no sabía si viviría para mañana –.

Cristina le dio un golpe en el momento en que lo atrapó divagando otra vez.

-Estamos hablando de tu futuro Lincoln, y dudo que a tus padres les alegraría ver que uno de sus hijos tiene que repetir el mismo año –. Sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo cuando no aparentaban que todo estaba bien frente a sus hijos. No creyó que hubiera mucha diferencia. O quizá era el cansancio pensando por él –. Lincoln, lamento lo que ocurrió con tus hermanas, pero a ellas les gustaría saber al menos pudiste seguir adelante.

Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Hablar de sus hermanas como si las conociera, hablar de ellas en pasado como si supiera que ocurrió con ellas. Odiaba el hecho de que siquiera las mencionara como si sufriera lo mismo que él y su familia sufre. No lo hace. Nadie lo hace. Eso no quiere que lo hagan y es por eso que nadie puede hacerlo.

Maldita sea –. Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo necesito descansar la vista un poco, Cristina.

-Creo que ya hiciste eso en clase de ciencias –resopló –. El maestro Rufus cree que necesitas doble tutoría.

-¿Un segundo tutor? Apenas puedo trabajar con el primero, a veces repite números y oraciones contra mi oído de tal modo que me dan dolor de cabeza –.

-Quizás si no te quedaras dormido tan seguido y pusieras atención las cosas serían diferentes, Lincoln –. Señaló un número sobre la hoja de papel debajo de su nariz –. Encuentra el valor de esta x y el resto será fácil –. Quizás para ella, pero Lincoln estaba a punto de vaciar el frasco de pastillas de cafeína dentro de su boca –. Estaba pensando más en tutoría fuera de la escuela, ¿La biblioteca quizás? A menos que quieras invitarme a tu casa.

Ninguna de las dos. Lo primero que quería hacer al salir de la escuela era ir a casa y olvidar todos esos números bailarines.

-Creo que estamos bien así, solo necesito concentrarme un poco más –lanzó un bostezo involuntario –. ¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana, Cristina? Realmente no me siento bien.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo, Lincoln? –la voz de Cristina le sonó preocupada –.

-¿Mis hermanas desaparecieron y al resto del mundo parece importarle bien poco?

-¿Sabes que hablas dormido? –Cristina le habló con seriedad –. A veces murmuras cosas como Bun, y luego dices cosas de "no puedo dormir", o "ya viene". El resto son murmullos de tus hermanas.

Lincoln la miró con pánico. No sabía eso, y tomando el en cuenta las veces que se había dormido sobre el sofá de la sala y despertado con Lily sobre él era preocupante pensar en todo lo que pudo haber dicho. Eso podría explicar un poco más los miedos de Lori o el porque se centraba tanto en él.

- _Mierda, nada de esto es bueno_ –su mundo se volvió negro al momento de cerrar los ojos y nos los abrió hasta que Cristina le dio otro golpe en el hombro. Comenzaba a irritarse otra vez –. Estoy despierto, Cristina –. Dijo de forma más dura de lo que pretendía –. Solo un poco cansado.

-¿No has intentado hablar con el concejero, Lincoln? Le a dado concejos muy buenos a varios miembros de la clase –Lincoln ya podía imaginar que ocurriría si le soltara todo al concejero escolar –. Te vendría bien hablar con alguien, y podría ayudarte a mejorar tu rendimiento escolar.

Le vendría bien que dejara de meterse en sus asuntos y lo dejara dormir antes de que le diera un golpe más fuerte de los que ella se había acostumbrado a darle. Agitó su cabeza para borrar ese último pensamiento, no podía evitar irritarse entre más tiempo tuviera su vista fija en tantos números.

-Creo que ya tuve suficiente con los psicólogos, Cristina. ¿Podríamos centrarnos en los problemas? –era mejor eso que su vida.

-Te estás retrayendo mucho Lincoln, sólo quiero que hablemos un poco sobre-

-¡No quiero hablar!

El grito llamó la atención de todos en la biblioteca, y la bibliotecaria incluso se levantó mirando en su dirección. Cristina retrocedió un poco impactada.

-¿Algún problema? –la voz grave de la vieja bibliotecaria le raspó los oídos.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa –Lincoln tomó sus libros y se levantó de la mesa –. Dejémoslo por hoy Cristina, realmente no quiero hablar ahora.

-Todavía no hemos terminado, Lincoln –Cristina lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza, se le veía molesta –. Si no apruebas esta materia se verá mal en mi historial, y el próximo examen será en dos semanas.

-Mañana, ahora se acabó –. Se liberó con fuerza del agarre de Cristina y salió de la biblioteca a paso apresurado.

Lo primero que hizo al salir fue caminar hacia el baño ignorando a todos a su alrededor. Su boca se sentía reseca y tenía ganas de gritar, ¿No sería más fácil si simplemente lo expulsaran de la escuela? Tendría tiempo para dormir y vigilar, podía vivir así. Y entonces sería otra carga para sus padres, ¿Quizás una buena excusa para el divorcio?

En el baño no había nadie, Lincoln no se molestó en revisar los excusados y no le importó, de todas formas nadie usaba los excusados de los baños escolares. Todos eran un desastre repleto de insultos a maestros y respuestas a exámenes viejos.

Se lavó la cara tres veces intentando librarse del sueño y se tragó dos pastillas de cafeína al mismo tiempo. Casi las tosió cuando se atoraron en su garganta pero las forzó a bajar con más agua. No podía dejar que esto echara a perder su vida escolar. Tenía que mantener al menos un promedio estable, no muy alto, aun si era el límite tenía que mantenerse estable.

-Reacciona Lincoln, no te enfades. No te irrites. No lo dejes ganar –si esa cosa lograba que se rindiera entonces perdería, y quizás no fuera solo la vida de sus hermanas lo que estuviera en juego –. ¿No es mi vida igual de importante? Tengo derecho a dormir… tengo derecho a dormir… dormir…

Unió la cabeza en el lavamanos y dejó que el agua lo cubriera. Si pudiera se mantendría allí hasta que las pastillas hicieran su magia. Le gustaba aquella sensación fría recorriendo su cabeza. Levantó la cabeza y respiró hondo. No podía seguir actuando extraño dentro de la escuela. Todavía había mucho por hacer.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular antes de que saliera por la puerta.

 **Esto no a terminado Lincoln. Nos veremos en la biblioteca después de la escuela, si no asistes iré directo a tu casa. No puedes perder esta materia.**

 **Cristina.**

-Perfecto.

* * *

 **Lori, tengo que ir a la biblioteca después de la escuela. Regresaré antes de cenar. Dile a Lola que lamento no poder tomar el té de la tarde, y a Lily que se aleje de Bun-Bun. Vi esa mordida en su oreja derecha.**

 **Lamento dejarte sola, te lo compensaré.**

El mensaje de respuesta no había tardado ni un minuto en llegar.

 **No hay problema. No tienes que compensarme nada. Sólo concéntrate en mejorar tus notas. Mamá puede no aparentarlo, pero está preocupada por tu desarrollo escolar.**

Lincoln le mandó un dedo pulgar como respuesta. No quería distraer a Lori, en estos momentos ella podría estar teniendo la tarea más complicada en casa.

* * *

-Cristina, ¿No te has puesto a pensar porque la policía no se a movilizado en estos meses? Los niños desaparecen de sus propias camas sin dejar rastro, los accidentes han aumentado y todo es como si nada –. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada hasta ese momento. Cristina parecí seguir algo molesta por lo ocurrido en la biblioteca.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros –. No es tan extraño, quizás la policía no quiera que cunda el pánico. O es porque a ocurrido fuera de nuestra zona, los secuestros no son tan comunes en Royal Woods.

-¿Es eso? –respondió sin mucho ánimo. Lincoln ni siquiera había pensado en el resto de niños que desaparecen de sus camas hasta que vio un letrero de se busca en un poste de luz. Y siempre es como si el rostro se le escapara después. Un minuto después de ver el cartel ya no podía recordar ni el nombre del niño.

Lo que si podía recordar es a sus hermanas.

-¿Qué pasó en la biblioteca, Lincoln? –Cristina finalmente lo confrontó –. Me metí en líos con la bibliotecaria cuando te fuiste, podríamos quedar vetados de la biblioteca por el resto de la semana –. No sabía de Lincoln, pero ella no tenía intención de permitir que sus notas bajaran.

-Me exalté, ¿Bien? –respondió con amargura –. Tenía mucho sueño y me irrité. Ya te dije que no había podido dormir mucho, Cristina.

-Es la misma excusa que pones todos los días, Lincoln –se cruzó de brazos –. Quizás podrías dormir mejor si tiraras todas esas pastillas de café.

Lincoln se detuvo en seco –. ¿Cómo…?

-¿Lo sé? Lincoln, la mitad de la clase sabe que tomas pastillas de café desde hace meses –continuó caminado como si no fuera tan sorprendente –. He pensado en decirle al director que te las quite. No son bunas para tu salud.

-Metete en tus asuntos, Cristina. Necesito estas pastillas –y desearía que eso no hubiera sonado como un drogadicto cualquiera.

Cristina pasó por las puertas de la biblioteca pública y Lincoln la siguió. El lugar parecía abandonado, no muchas personas solían frecuentar la biblioteca como antes. Eso lo hacía un lugar callado para estudiar, aunque en ocasiones algo aterrador.

-Sólo terminemos con esto, quiero llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Cristina saludó al bibliotecario de turno y se dirigió hacia una de las muchas mesas libres del lugar. Aparte de ellos solo había otra chica leyendo un libro con su celular encendido aun lado, parecía estar alternando entre estudios y sus redes sociales.

-Mira Lincoln, se que ambos no tenemos la mejor relación. De hecho, durante dos años pensé en ti como un niño precoz sumamente asqueroso, y los rumores de incesto que rondaban tu familia no lo apoyaron mucho –. Dejó los libros aún lado y comenzó a hablarle con seriedad –. Incluso pensé en ti como una especie de masoquista durante algunas semanas.

-Creo que capté el punto Cristina, ¿Qué rumores de incesto? –el recuerdo del beso con Luan le rondó un poco la cabeza. Pero eso no contaba; estaba borracha.

Cristina agitó la mano –. Eso no viene al caso, Lincoln –para ella quizás –. Lo que trato de decir, es que no puedes seguir lamentándote, eso no solo te perjudica a ti.

Eso lo sabía, dos psicólogos se lo repitieron cuatro veces cada uno.

-No te metas en esto Cristina, mejor aprovecha la cafeína en mi sistema y comencemos a estudiar–. Ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza llegando. Era un dolor punzante que comenzaba desde el frente y se expandía al resto de su cerebro.

Cristina se cruzó de brazos y piernas y lo miró fijamente. Era ese tipo de mirada que solo podían usar las chicas cuando estaban realmente molestas. Tener que vivir con diez chicas había hecho que Lincoln realmente le temiera a esa mirada.

-¿Y qué quieres escuchar, Cristina? ¿Cómo perdí a mis hermanas? ¿Cómo mi familia se desintegra? ¿Cómo monto guardia en una silla en medio del pasillo esperando a no perder a otro miembro de mi familia? ¿Cómo me estoy volviendo adicto a la cafeína? ¿Cuándo me la jalé por primera vez? –hizo aún lado sus libros y apoyó el hombro sobre la mesa –. Adelante, pregunta. Si tanto quieres meterte en la vida de un pobre desdichado. ¿Qué puedo contarte que no te haya brindado el internet? Y no, nada de lo que dicen de Luna es real si es lo que te preguntas.

-Quiero que intentes dejar todo eso atrás e intentes pasar al siguiente año, Lincoln? –Cristina le respondió igual de irritada –. Clyde tuvo que acercarse a mí sólo para rogarme que intentara hacerte sentir mejor. ¿No se supone que era tu mejor amigo?

Clyde, ya le había dicho que no se metiera en su vida. El modo en que aún seguía sangrando por Lori en un momento así le era un fastidio.

-Era mi mejor amigo, Cristina. Ahora no tengo tiempo para ver cómo se masturba mentalmente con mi hermana.

-Porque estás muy ocupado lamentándote en lugar de concentrarte en lo importante.

¿Lo importante? Lincoln realmente sintió deseos de abofetearla en ese momento. Lo importante estaba en su casa, y Cristina lo tenía atrapado en la biblioteca. Lo único importante para la chica es que su historial no estuviera manchado con un fracaso tan grande como el suyo.

-Eres tan insoportable, no puedo creer que haya estado enamorado de ti de niño, Cristina –. ¿Qué le había visto cuando era niño? Quizás el cabello rizado, o el vestido azul. Ahora daba un poco lo mismo.

-No revivas malos recuerdos Lincoln, tuve que cambiarme de clase cuando comenzaron a conocerme como "la novia del loco" –Cristina había sufrido su parte de las burlas cuando Lincoln soltó ese vídeo –.

-Podría decirte lo mismo. No revivas todos mis fracasos.

No había sido lo bastante rápido. No había estado atento. Al principio incluso ignoró todas las advertencias. Y no necesitaba que ahora Cristina se metiera.

-¿Tus fracasos? Lincoln, no creo que nada de eso fuera tu culpa –hasta donde ella sabía sus hermanas habían desaparecido de la nada.

Lincoln se rió por lo bajo –. Sí, lo fue… no pude hacer nada… Podría haber tomado la mano de Leni, pero me paralicé… tuve miedo.

Cristina pareció estudiar sus palabras sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que hablaba. Para ella tenían que tener tanto sentido como sus murmullos en sueños. Algo que tendría que preguntarle a Lori cuando regresara a casa.

-Esto ya me está asustando un poco Lincoln, ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto? –habló un poco más fuete de lo usual.

Por fin, ya era hora de que pudiera sentir algo más que confusión o se interesara por otra cosa que no fuera lograr que pasar de año. ¿Haría alguna diferencia? ¿Lograría cambiar algo con eso? No, pero se sentía bien ver que podía pasar un poco sobre lo que sea que esa cosa le hubiera hecho a la ciudad.

Lincoln cerró sus ojos y levantó su cabeza. La silla era realmente incomoda y no se sentía con muchos deseos de hablar.

-Ya estoy harto… cansado y harto –miró a Cristina de reojo –. ¿Te dijo Clyde porque dejamos de hablarnos en primer lugar? El que siguiera enamorado de Lori después de tanto tiempo era incomodo, pero… bueno… traté de "hablar" con él –le lanzó una sonrisa forzada.

-Dijo que estaba preocupado por ti, y que no quería que terminaras en un manicomio.

-Lindo, yo también espero no caer en un manicomio –. Aunque seguía siendo una mejor opción que acabar muerto.

Lincoln lo pensó mejor. ¿Debería? No perdía nada, y ella había preguntado. Quizás estaba demasiado cansado para pensar bien, o solamente tenía que desquitarse un poco. A diferencia de Clyde, Cristina no era tan cercana. Tal vez solo se mudaría a otra clase y problema resuelto para ambos.

-No quiero –Lincoln murmuró –. No quiero decirte nada. Para empezar no me creerías, aparte de que no eres tan cercana y todo lo que has dicho ahora es para que me concentre en los libros. A ti te importa muy poco lo que ocurra conmigo y mi familia –. Había algo más que quería decir –. Además eres insoportable y puedo entender porque todos te consideran la mascota del maestro. Hay chicos que dicen que incluso se la chupas hasta el fondo en el asiento trasero del coche.

-¿Qué? –Cristina pasó de sentirse confundida a estar muy molesta. Tomó sus libros y parecía estar a punto de golpear a Lincoln con ellos, pero solo se retiró –. Ya me harté, puedes hacer lo que quieras o repetir el año o lo que sea. Pero no pienso seguir siendo tu tutora, Lincoln Loud. Y espero realmente que repitas de año para no tener que soportar tu cara otro año más.

Cristina se fue dando pasos fuertes. Lincoln la siguió con la vista. El bibliotecario los había visto pero no había dicho absolutamente nada en todo el día. En cuanto Cristina se fue regresó a su ordenador. La chica de la siguiente mesa volteó la vista nuevamente a su celular en cuanto Lincoln la vio. Su pelea con Cristina posiblemente había sido lo más interesante que había pasado en ese lugar desde hace años.

Eso arreglaba el problema de Cristina, al menos ya podía regresar a casa.

-Como empezó todo –Lincoln sintió nauseas. Su estómago comenzaba a doler tanto como su cabeza y por un segundo se sintió del mismo modo que cuando vio partir a Lynn. Podía verla subir dentro del autobús junto a sus compañeras de equipo. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo cuando lo abrazó en la despedida. Y ahora veía el juego de auto golpe que jugaron antes de irse. Lynn nunca se contenía.

Estaban llegando… Llegando al principio de todo.

* * *

 **NA: hay una diferencia de tiempo en cuando comencé este capítulo y cuando lo retomé, así que disculpen los errores.**


End file.
